Killer Love
by Apocolips
Summary: She loves him but he never notices. He gives her a detention one evening and she decideds to show him. One Shot.


Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

She was tired. Tired of loving a man that would never love her back, watching him ignore her, and brush her off as if she was nothing. Her love for him was killing her. Slowly, but surely.

She ran her hands down the castles cold walls. It reminded her of his heart, cold and unfeeling. Did he see what he was doing to her? No. He never saw. Sometimes she thought if she reached out to touch him her hand would fall right through him. Her heart stilled as she rounded the corner, there he was. His black cloak flowing behind him like a cape of darkness. His eyes scanning the hallways looking at everything and everyone. When they reached her, they flew right over as if she was nothing better than a piece of dust. As he walked by, her eyes followed him, taking in everything from his hair to his usual dark clothes, wishing that he would see her for one moment.

She sat in his class. Watching his every move, noticing every single one. His mouth turned in a sneer as he looked over the students' caldrons. He looked into hers and her breath stilled, hoping for just one word. None came. He walked on leaving her looking into her boiling over potion.

_Why can't he ever notice me? _

She collected her things and left the classroom, her emotions almost overwhelming her. Her love would never be recognized. Not to Him.

The wind blew her hair away from her eyes as she sat in front of the lake. Its cool black depths acting like her emotions, full of turmoil and trouble. The water rushing over her as if trying to calm her.

"Miss Keyton, care to explain why you are out after curfew?" His smooth voice rushed over. Pulling her head up she looked up into his eyes. No emotion, only slight annoyance. It was almost as if she was breaking inside. "Miss Keyton."

"I'm sorry Professor; the time must have gotten away from me. I'll head back to my dorm." Brushing off her skirt she stood before him.

"Detention Miss Keyton. My classroom after dinner tomorrow." The sneer in his voice unmistakable. She cringed under her professor's chilling gaze and made her way back to the castle. It was almost as if fate was laughing in her face, making her see what she couldn't and would never have. The repercussions of what she wanted would destroy her, as well as his reputation as a teacher. She could just imagine him, laughing in her face and crushing the fragile feelings she held. She heard his footsteps behind her as she walked. They made an oddly comforting rhythm with every step.

She slid herself into her bed, her dorm mates all asleep in their beds. Not noticing that one of their room mates were missing. Her eyes closed as she thought of the night to come. Thoughts of how she would sit before him, doing whatever he asked, relishing in the attention only she would have for a little time. He would be hers for a little while. He would notice her.

It must have been fate. The detention was spent in silence with her cleaning cauldrons and him leaving at random points to go and complete some task. It was a quarter to nine when he finally came back in. He stood at the front of the classroom just staring at her bent head as she scrubbed one of his better cauldrons.

"Miss Keyton I hope this detention has taught you the repercussions of staying out past curfew." His husky voice sending shivers down her spine.

"Yes, Professor." Her voice came out like a whisper.

"I'll write you a note so you may get back to your common room." His voice held a hint of annoyance as if such a thing was troublesome to him.

She made her way carefully to his desk, standing before him as he wrote the note. He turned and she took the moment and kissed him. He stood frozen for a second before roughly shoving her away into a desk. Her sharp cry of pain and shock filled the room as he stared at her in equal shock, and unfathomable anger.

"I'd advise you to keep yourself in check Miss Keyton. No one would appreciate a female throwing themselves at someone." Tears started to flow down her face as the ice in his voice cut her soul to shreds. "Now get out of my classroom." He threw his arm out to the door as she stood there stupefied. His shallow laugh filling her ears. "I said GET OUT Miss Keyton. Did you think I would appreciate your advances? Those of a teenage girl such as yourself? Get Out!"

She ran. She couldn't take the pain filling her with every word he threw at her. It had been a mistake. This entire time he had nothing but hate for her. The tears falling down her face hit the floor like a gentle rain. Her heart was shredded. He hated her. Her love unreturned.

She stared at herself in the mirror. Seeing a red, tear stained face, she cried harder as she fell to the floor in pain only heartbreak could give. Her love unwanted. Her love killing her, in one swift blow.


End file.
